goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Jupiter Djinn
This is a list of all 18 Jupiter Djinn in Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age. Their statistic boosts, individual effects, and locations are provided. For summon sequences, see List of Summon Sequences. __TOC__ Jupiter Djinn in Golden Sun Jupiter Djinn in The Lost Age .]] In addition, one Jupiter Djinni can be found in an extra location in The Lost Age depending on whether you're not in possession of one or more of the original Golden Sun's Jupiter Djinn. If Isaac's party joins Felix's party after the reunion not carrying all seven of the first game's Jupiter Djinn, then one of the missing Jupiter Djinn will be available to collect in the pictured area in SW Atteka Islet behind a boulder that must be removed with the Lift Psynergy. This can essentially be viewed as a "last chance" or "make-up" Jupiter Djinni for if you're playing The Lost Age without cross-game data transfer or with data-transfer from a completed Golden Sun game file in which the party did not collect all seven of the original Jupiter Djinn. Jupiter Djinn of note *'Gust' is the one offensive Djinni that has a chance to double its resultant damage - and since the attack being used as the base for the damage doubling is a sightly enhanced form of a normal physical attack to begin with, on good days Gust may be the most damaging of all Djinn. Obviously this cannot be relied on to trigger every time, though. *'Squall' is the only offensive Jupiter Djinni with an inherent damage multiplier, and its secondary effect - the chance to apply the Stun status condition - is very good as well. These can be said to make Squall the attacking Jupiter Djinni of choice from an endgame perspective, provided the Adept using it has a high Attack rating. *'Waft', Wheeze, and Whorl are all Jupiter Djinn that add bonus damage points, however, which can be useful on Adepts that have low attack ratings - and each of them has a very useful status condition that may be applied, which are Sleep, Deadly Poison, and instant death, respectively. Note that Whorl has a technically superior counterpart in the Mercury Djinni Serac, though, which adds higher bonus damage. *'Breeze' and its identical counterpart the Mercury Djinni Steam share the only effect the party has that is equivalent to two stacked-up uses of the Resist Psynergy at once. *'Zephyr' and its identical counterpart the Mars Djinni Coal share the only effect the party has to increase their Agility ratings by +100%, counting as doubling their Agility in most cases. *'Kite' has the unique effect of granting a targeted Adept two actions next turn, which has a wide variety of possible, creative applications and uses - such as Unleashing a set Djinni and then using a stronger summon immediately, or allowing a Sol Blade-wielding Adept to attack twice in a row with the extremely powerful Megiddo unleash. *'Luff' and its identical counterpart the Mercury Djinni Rime share the only effect the party has that is the Bind Psynergy but fully accurate. Granted, perhaps the only case where this can be truly useful is for Luff to be used against Deadbeard, but if there is any other situation where preventing a target from using its Psynergy options is helpful, Luff and Rime instantly and completely obsolete Bind. *'Haze' is like a single-target version of the Mars Djinni Flash, but makes the target even more invulnerable for that turn than what Flash achieves. Like Flash, this effect can be relied on to work as the first action in a given battle. *'Ether' is the only effect the party can produce on its own that is a renewable, powerful, PP-replenishing resource, as opposed to the more powerful but rare and hard-to-find consumable Psy Crystals that can be found throughout each game. Though only usable in battle, Ether can be vital for when there are no Psynergy Stones on the field in sight in a dungeon. *'Aroma' is like an all-targeting version of Ether that replenishes the PP of all currently battling Adepts for lower amounts. Though Aroma's figures are small, it is still superior over the similar effect of the Mars Djinni Ember. *'Lull' has the unique turn-ending effect that can only be taken advantage of with very specific party setup and execution, but the possibilities can be very interesting. Case in point: It can allow you to destroy Dullahan with summons without Dullahan being able to use a single battle command. * Category:Jupiter Djinn Jupiter Djinni Jupiter Djinni Jupiter Djinni